The Poisoned End
by FranzyPearlfan
Summary: exactly what did happen with the poison in that necklace
1. Chapter 1

The day had only begun. The months past since Vera's case. Klavier came more and more often to the office. Occasionally Mr. Wright was there but not always. Mr. Wright was considering getting his badge back but he wasn't to sure. Klavier's band the Gavineers broke up a while ago but Trucy was still a huge fan. Mr. Wright's friend Maya, Pearl and Iris came back to visit more and more often. Trucy loves it when they come over. I do to. Maya reminds me a bit of Trucy. Mr. Wright says she does but she used to remind of how Pearl used to be. They do seem alike. Anyway that day everyone was there. The Feys, Trucy, Mr. Wright, Klavier, and Vera. Mr. Wright was taking a nap. He looked so peaceful.

"He looks peaceful," Trucy said.

"Yeah," Maya said, "Lets draw on his face!"

"Maya!" I said quiet loudly. Mr. Wright still wouldn't stir.

"Maya that's rude," Iris said. Pearl nodded.

"Oh come on," Maya pleaded. "It's harmless really. I promise."

"Well if it harmless." Trucy began.

"I don't see why not." Pearl and Iris said simultaneously.

"Guys," I said as loudly as before. "Its still rude."

"Oh poppycock Herr forehead." Klavier said.

"Mr. Gavin!" I said. He is usually laid back but I thought he had some limits.

"Like Fräulein Fey said Harmless Fun. Don't cha think."

"I am not to be held responsible."

"Ok Mr. Gavin if you would." Maya said. Klavier took the pen put it to Mr. Wright's face and-

"Don't even think about it Klavier."

"!"

"How did you know Daddy?" Trucy asked.

"Dad powers." Maya said. Iris giggled. Dad powers I heard of them. Never saw them in use though. Mr. Wright woke up and smiled.

"Oh I'm not that dumb Maya." Maya blushed.

"Niiiick. It was a joke come on." Mr. Wright got up.

"Maybe but you know it takes more than that to draw on my face." Mr. Wright said. Vera then giggled.

"Mr. Justice," Pearl said.

"Yes Pearl and Apollo is ok."

"So is Trucy your-"

"Pear-l" Maya said.

"What?" I asked.

"Oh he better not," Mr. Wright said stepping toward me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and tightened his grip. "Right Apollo."

"Erm yes," I said not knowing what I was agreeing to.

"Ah Herr Forehead."

"Yes Mr. Gavin"

" The young Fräulein was talking about relation."

"Oh no way Pearl." I said my face turning red.

"I knew that," she said. "I've known since before I met you."

"Then why ask?"

"To see your reaction and Mr. Nick's." Pearl said as Vera again giggled. "Besides I already know who your special someone is Polly."

"Who?"

"Oh you know," She said looking on Vera's direction.

"Wait what-" Vera and I said simultaneously blushing.

"Oh you know its true." Vera and I remained silent.

"I don't think I deserve any of your love in all honesty," Vera said.

"Oh come on Vera," Trucy started. "We don't care about the past. Listen to these words "Hakuna Matata."

"Trucy we've all seen that movie," Mr. Wright said.

"Dad-dy!" Trucy yelled.

"Speaking of I should be the one to blame," Mr. Gavin said. "I'm the one who sorta forced him to show it."

"Trust me Klavier," Mr. Wright said. "I don't blame you."

"You're weird."

"So I've been told before."

"No I mean it. I caused your disbarment and you never took revenge."

"I don't do the revenge." Mr. Wright said standing back up. "Besides I think you got quite the punishment from a certain prosecutor and her whip." Mr. Gavin then held his forehead.

"Ohh ouch." Maya said. "She does do that especially when she's angry."

"Wait you never want revenge." Mr. Gavin said. "I find that hard to believe."

"Believe it," Mr Wright said. "Not even when-" He froze. His eyes grew wide.

"Feenie." Iris said. Mr. Wright cringed at his stomach as his eyes shut.

*Thud*

"NIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCKKKKK" Maya screamed.

"DADDY," Trucy screamed. We ran to him.

"Is he breathing?" Mr. Gavin asked.

"Yes," Iris said. She looked as white as a ghost not that I blame her. "But he's unconscious."

"I'll call an ambulance," Mr. Gavin said. "Move him to the couch." We nodded as we put him on the couch."

"Nick," Maya said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hickfield clinic

We got to the hospital in record time. Mr. Gavin drove while Mr. Wright went inside the ambulance. Everyone looked scared not that we could blame each other. At the hospital we ran to the emergency room. There we saw a nurse.

"Are with the man that fell ill randomly," she said.

"Yes," Mr. Gavin said. "How is his condition?"

"Stable for now," the nurse said. "We need to run some tests but you all need to say what happened. So what happened before he collapsed."

"Well he was talking like normal," Trucy said.

"Then he froze up," Maya continued.

"His eyes widened." Pearl further continued.

"He cringed at his stomach," Iris said.

"And fainted." I wrapped up.

"Ok," the nurse said. "Who knows the most about him." We pointed to Maya and Iris who raised their hands. "Ok. Has he been to the hospital before as a patient?"

"Twice," They said.

"Once when he fell in a river," Iris said.

"And once when he was hit by a car." Maya finished.

"Does he have any dieses or any other health problem?"

"Not that we know of," they said.

"Ok based on what you said," The nurse began, "we may have to give him a cat scan." Everyone looked at Klavier and me.

"It's a fancy x-ray" Klavier explained.

"Ah." everyone said excluding the nurse and me.

Just then the door opened and two figures appeared. Everyone sighed with relief thought I've never seen them before. The blue head spoke.

"Is it true?" she said as worry filled her eyes. The man didn't look much better. "I saw the ambulance outside the office."

"I'm sorry Franziska, Mr. Edgeworth but yes," Maya said looking down. Mr. Edgeworth? I thought wait.

"Oh my," I whispered. "Its Mr. Wright biggest rivals."

"We can hear you," Mr. Edgeworth said.

"Sorry," I said.

"What's the status?" Franziska asked.

"They're giving him a cat scan." Klavier said. Franziska looked down.

"Franziska you ok," Mr. Edgeworth said. Franziska looked up with teary eyes.

"It's not fair," She cried. "He gets a chance to be a lawyer again and then his life gets in danger."

"He could die and that's what you think about," I said.

"Forgive her," Mr. Edgeworth said as Maya ran to Franziska. "She always tries to avoid that place."

"Right," I said. "Perfectly understandable." Franziska wailed again. "What?"

"He had broken mine and now he WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," She wailed.

"Ok then," I said. "Wait What?"

"Record," Mr. Edgeworth whispered. I nodded. Then we waited for what seemed like hours. Finally the nurse came back with a folder. We turned.

"We need one of you to look at the folder," she said.

"Which one?" We asked.

"The one who has known him the longest." She said. We turned to Mr. Edgeworth. The nurse looked confused but Mr. Edgeworth got up. She gave him the report and he turned white.

"How is this," he started. "This can't be." Franziska went up to him and she read the report. She turned to us.

"One question," She said. "What was the last thing he ate?"

"Bagel." We said. "And grape juice from the bottle."

"Ok you're right Miles it is impossible."

"Is it food poisoning," Vera asked biting her nails.

"Vera stop that," I said. "We don't want you to get nervous." Pearl and Trucy took her hands.

"We don't think it's food poisoning per se," Mr. Edgeworth said.

"Then what?" Iris asked.

"Poison," Mr. Edgeworth said. We stared at him. "It gets worse. They found two kinds and there is a deep cut in his intestine."

"How could there be poison?" Klavier said "And how could there be two kinds and a cut in his intestine. Frankly I've never heard of poison that cuts internal parts."

"Yeah about that," Franziska started. "He ate glass too. Separate from the poison."

"ok," Trucy said. "I know Daddy is weird but he would never ever-"

"Glass" Someone said. We turned.

"Who said that," Klavier said. Pearl, Iris, Mr. Edgeworth, and Franziska looked at Maya who was taller.

"Ms. Fey," I said shocked. She turned to me she looked way different.

"And you are?" She said.

"Apollo," I said.

"Ok I know her" (Pearl) "her" (Franziska) "her" (Iris) "her in a fashion" (Trucy) "and him" (Mr. Edgeworth). "But you" (me) "her" (Vera) "and him" (Mr. Gavin) "No clue"

"Did you lose your memory Maya?" I asked. She stared at me.

"Oh," She said. "he doesn't know does he Pearl?"

"No," Pearl said.

"Ok then," the women said. "Hi I'm Mia. Maya's dead sister." And I fainted.

"Her Forehead," Klavier said as I was waking up.

"Huh," I said getting up.

"Oh good he's awake," He said with relief.

"What happened?" I said.

"You fainted," Vera said. I then realized I was in her lap.

"Oh boy," I said getting up. "and now I have head rush." Someone then laughed.

"You know Phoenix made the same reaction when he saw me like this," The women said.

"And here we go again," I said.

"Oh no you don't," Klavier said. I looked at him pouting. "Look I'll admit that it freaked me out to and I was going to faint but then you did." I looked at him mockingly. "However when you did the Feys explained everything." I shrugged with a sarcastic look. "They can let ghosts possess their body." My eyes widened.

"Oh no," Vera said. "I've seen the devil, you and Trucy can see tensions in people." I nodded "So why don't you believe this."

"For starters ghosts," I said. "Sorry I guess I-" Mia put her hand on me

"Like I said it's ok," Mia said. "But about earlier did you say glass." Klavier nodded.

"Yeah but its impossible," Iris began "oh wait."

"What," Klavier asked.

"There was one time when he ate all 3," Mia said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" We yelled. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

"Believe me I wish it wasn't," Mia said as her eyes swelled up.

"Mystic Mia," Pearl said.

"I'm the one responsible," She wailed.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" we yelled again. "When?"

"13 years ago," she sniffed out. "At my second trail."

"Oh my," Iris said. "you mean-"

"Yes Iris I do," Mia said.

"Can someone explain what's going on?" Trucy asked.

"13 years ago Phoenix was on trail," Mia said. "At that trial I accused well Iris's evil twin sister. When I did Phoenix sorta freaked out and ate the evidence that would've put her in jail faster." We stared at her. "Well this was collage Phoenix." Still stared. "Innocent believed girls were sweet and not all high school prom queen." Still starring. "Think girls were goody goody and not killing machines."

"Ah," we said.

"He's an idiot," Mr. Gavin said.

"Yes," Mia said. "Yes he is." The nurse came back.

"Is everything ok?" Pearl asked.

"We ran through the tests," she said. "I'm sorry but the chances of him making it are slim at best."

"No," Iris said. "He can't." Pearl ran up to her. They hugged each other sobbing as they did it.

"Mr. Edgeworth was it?' the nurse asked.

"Yeah" he answered.

"We need you in his room you can bring your um."

"Oh ok," Mr. Edgeworth cut in "Come on Franziska." And they left.


End file.
